cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
General Startrooper
The general startrooper is the leader of the Division of marine he is the leader of the squad. The general startrooper was General on the 182nd division.he was a really smart clone and apprecitat by all the clones. General Startrooper were a Alpha-class Advanced Recon commando and he serves on alot of regiments and alot of battle.He was new for his plans his aggressivity and his leadership.He fighted on alot of battle with the Jedi and he were with the bly Commander Bly.The commando Startrooper leaded his troopers to the action and he was the only leader who like all the clone of his regiment.But lets start by the beggining. 'Biography' Origin The clone CT-0222 borned at Kamino on the first generation of clones.He proved that he were a competent clone but he was to young to be an officer yet so he made all the job and the work we asked. 222 were a clone really competents and when he asked why a clone have to listen the orders,The trainning officer told him that they are the clone mission.listen the order and die for the republic.222 alaways being an exemple for the other rookies and he was finally accepted to the cadet academy but it was with difficulty he passed the test.It was the first time had difficulty to pass a test.So now he knew it wont be easy.At his enter,The A.R.C. told em the rules and the code of respect.222 had a specialty for blaster rifle.The cadets were all good but they were''' really''' good but 222 was better than the others.So he gain the best not of the class.Now he had some friends,and they formed a little unit.The '"CHARLIY" unit.This unit were composed of six members.They were the best cadets of the 17nd section of Kamino. The troops lost of their members but they still 5 members.now the citadel chtrallenge came and they were ready to fight the Omega''squadron.It was the best units of the cadets and the challenge will be honorable.The squad leaded by General went to the citadel.And the battle began. The citadel So the unit have a perfect chimy of team and the droids got destroyed they had problems because something of strange came.The droideka came for nowhere and started to attack the unit no ones of the unit knew where they came from but they did and now the mission of the clone was the destroy them.General startrooper still calm and and found a plans but for that all the unit had to listen him. The members of the squad had to place a guy on the right and another in the left and then the droid will be in a trap.and that will make a diversion fire to make '''CT-233' go to the up of the citadel and take the flag.The mission was a succes and the A.R.C. congratuled them s. The unit will stay together to fight like a little commando because they were really powerfull and the arc trooper really like thems.The platoon of clone became the best cadets and they won all the challenge! CT-222 were ready for the battle and he started to think that Kamino is really boring so he asked for a promotion to Brick .Bric said that he have to earn his promotion and yes he is a good clone and all but he have to be better than just a clone he need to be the''' best'''. A day a jedi master nameObi-wan Kenobi Obi-wan Kenobi came to Kamino and asked to see the clone so lama su showed to him the clones.And them he saw the clones ''Charile''and asked to make them promote.Lama su accept ed and the clone became sergent. The first mission The first mission of Startrooper were to go at Kiry.A diamons planet.they had to search a kid to make him become a jedi.joskey kail. Category:Division of marine Category:Jedi Category:Heroes of Kamino Category:Maitredekiry joskey Category:General Category:Clone Troopers Category:Commander Category:Male Characters Category:Species: human (clone)